Survivors Of The Undead
by ANIMAL - HUNTER
Summary: A fifteen year old girl, Jada, and two of her classmates escape their zombie infested school. They make it to the countryside of Georgia, where they hope to survive. Fate has other plans as a heard of zombies separates them in the woods of Georgia. Serprated from her group, Jada runs across a lost little girl needing help to find her missing group.
1. Chapter One: The Past Of Us

_7 months ago..._

Jada's P.O.V.

"Do you get this?" I asked my friend, SanJuanita, from beside me.

"Nope." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Ladies." Our math teacher, Ms. Martinez, said gaining our attention.

"Bitch." I mutter as she continued the lesson.

"This is so stupid." I commented as an ear piercing scream filled the air.

"Everyone stay sitting down." Ms. Martinez commanded as she went to the door.

She opened the door as the announcements came on.

"Students and staff member we ar- wait who ar- ahhhhhhhh!"

I covered my ears as the blood curdling sound continued until silence took over the room.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ms. Martinez screamed as a bloody figure latched onto her.

The creature bit down on Ms. Martinez neck silencing her.

The whole class room screamed as Ms. Martinez crumbled to the ground, blood rushing out from her neck.

The creature then turned towards the class room and let out an animal like growl.

The classroom screamed once more as the creature limped forward the classroom.

People begin springing up from their chair and running away from the bloodied creature.

Others were to horrified to move and watched as the creature stepped into the classroom.

I watched in horror as more of the creatures started piling into the room.

One after another, after another.

The creature let out a moan as it moved towards a girl.

The girl shook the seat violently as the monster sunk its teeth into her shoulder.

She screamed as more of the creatures were upon her.

More creatures begin to fill the room.

Their glassy eyes falling onto us as we back into the wall.

'Weapon! Find a weapon!' My brain shouts at me as I scan the room.

I spot a pair of scissors on the teachers desk as another scream erupts in the room.

The creature has a hold on a boy.

"Help! Help!" The boy, Ryan shouts as he tries to push away the creature.

The others press themselves against the wall, ignoring the boys pleads for help.

"Cover me." I say to SanJuanita as I charge at the creature.

"Help!" He screams as the creature leans its head forward.

"Hey!" I shout gaining the creatures attention as I punch it in the jaw.

I hear a crack as the creature falls down, releasing Ryan.

"Thanks." He says catching his breath.

"Look out!" He shouts in horror.

I spin around to be face-to-face with the creature.

It lunges at me as horror fills my features.

I fall bringing the creature with me as we both tumble to the ground.

I push on its chest trying to force it off of me as it clashes its teeth together.

Suddenly the creature is knocked off of me and lands beside me.

I blink in confusion as I see SanJuanita holding a chair up.

"You ok?" She ask with concern.

"Just peachy." I reply sarcastically while getting back on my feet.

Screams fill the room as I look around to see the creatures surrounded by bodies of my former classmates.

I stand there in horror as the creatures begin to feast on the bloody bodies of students.

"We have to go!" Ryan shouts snapping me out of my trance.

I nod my head as I run to the teachers desk and grab the pair of scissors.

"Lets go." I say as we run out of the classroom, me taking the lead.

"Where are we going?" SanJuanita ask.

"Anywhere but here." I say as we round the corner and come to a stop.

I take a deep breath and begin pacing the empty hallway.

"What do we do? What do we do?" I ask as I fasten my pace.

"Jada calm down" Sanjunita says gripping my shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down? You expect me to calm down!" I shout angrily.

"Hey you need to be quiet those things can hear us." Ryan says calmly.

I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"First thing first. We need weapons." I said slightly more calm.

'Now where would we find weapons in a school?'

"The gym." We all three say in unison.

* * *

SanJunita's P.O.V.

As we run through the halls, we pass countless numbers of bloody bodies on the floor. Screams of pain and horror were heard echoing off of the walls as we arrived at the gym.

"Shit the door's locked!" Jada whispers as She looks around trying to find a way in.

Without thinking I slam my body against the wooden door. Jada and Ryan soon follow my lead , after several tries the door gives in and swings open .

We start slowly going inside until Ryan notices a creature coming towards gym. We hurriedly close the door.

Multiple banging and growling is heard from the other side as the undead claw at the door.

"Fuck , this door is lock too!" Jada says pushing against the metal door that holds the gym equipment.

"I don't suppose we can knock it down?"

"We don't have to , Mrs. Wincher should have the keys in her office" I say putting a hand on her shoulder,hoping to calm her down.

Jada nods walking into Mrs Wincher's offices , leaving me alone with Ryan in a awkward silence. The silence was broken , when he spoke.

"So this Jada girl, Why is she mean?" he asked me. "You must know,being her friend and all."

I grabbed him by his collar, making him face me .

" Mean? A mean person wouldn't have save you . A mean person would've left you to be eaten by that THING." I say angrily tighting my grip on his collar.

"Alright sorry." he says slipping out of my grip and backing away.

'Idiot.'

Jada then comes back with the keys and opens the equipment room . The room was filled with various gym equipment.

Jada smirks as she passes two metal baseball bats to me and Ryan, leaving one for herself.

"We'll try going to each of our houses for survivors ,then head to my place for camp .But remember one thing: Kill or be Killed ." Jada says as the door swing open.

"Shit!" I cursed and spun around to see dozens of the undead limping towards us.

"C'mon we have to go!" Jada shouts tugging on my jacket getting me to move.

"Hurry through the back!" Jada shouts as we sprint towards the back door of the gym.

Jada pushes open the door, the door flys open as the sunlight blinds our vision.

"Holy shit." I say as my eyes examine the horrific scene in front of me.

The once very busy street was now a ghost town with abandon cars and dead bodies.

I choked down a sob as I blinked back the tears.

"Fluffy." I whisper as tears cloud my vision.

"Hey, hey, he's ok I promise you. He's alright." Jada says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's fluffy?" Ryan ask in confusion.

"Her little brother." Jada explains looking at Ryan.

"We have to find him Jada! We just have to!" I explain panicking.

"And we will. I promise." Jada says giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"C'mon we're wasting daylight." Jada says turning around and walking towards the street with us following.

"She's not really good at the confronting thing is she?" Ryan whispers from beside me.

"Oh fuck off." I say speeding up my pace and walking along side Jada.

"We're going to your house first, then Ryan's" Jada explains walking along the sidewalk.

"What about Ryder?" I ask in a worried tone.

"He's ok." Jada says keeping her eyes on the path.

"How do you know?" I ask looking at her stoned expression.

"My grandparents are looking after him." She replies "and besides he's a tough sucker." She adds with a grin.

"He's only one!" I shout with laughter.

"Well he can beat Ryan's ass any day of the week." She says playfully with a wink.

I smile as my house come to view.

My smile is quickly wiped away as I see my front window shattered.

"No." I say as I run to my house. "Mom! Mom!" I shout as I try to open the front door but to no avail. Locked. But that isn't gonna stop me.

I move towards the shattered window but is quickly pulled back by my arm.

"Hold on Sanjuanita." Jada says tightening her grip on my arm.

"We don't know what's in there." Ryan adds as he steps from behind Jada.

"My moms in there! And-and my little brother!" I shout tears daring to fall from my eyes.

"I know but there is probably more than just them in there too." She says loosing her grip on me.

"All I'm asking is that we go in together ok?" She ask looking into my eyes.

"Ok." I say as her grip falls from my arm.

"I'll go in first." She says as she carefully slips through the window.

We step through the window and make our way around the house.

"Mom? Fluffy?" I hiss in a whisper as we make our way towards the bedrooms.

The house is filled with an eerie silence as we make our way toward the bedrooms.

"Wait." Jada says raising her hand up, signaling for us to stop. "Do you hear that?" She ask.

We slowly make our way towards the third bedroom. My little brothers bedroom. As we hear groaning coming from the corner.

We step around the corner and I gasp.

"Mom!" I yell as I run to my mothers limp bloody body slumped on the ground.

"No! No! No!" I screeched as tears pour down my face.

I drop to my knees and pull her ice cold head on my lap.

"Mom." I cry as look at my moms pale face.

"Sanjuanita." Someone says as I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Jada.

I nod my head as she helps me to my feet and engulfs me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok." She reassures.

"Ryan, take her to the living room." She says as she releases me and nudges me forward.

I feel a new hand on my shoulder but shrug it off and proceed to walk to the living room by myself.

As soon as I get to the living room I sink to the floor, bringing up my knees to my chest and burying my head in my knees where I continue to sob.

"I'm sorry." Ryan says leaning up against the wall.

* * *

Jada's P.O.V.

"Shit." I say as I examine the scene in front of me.

SanJuanita's mom lay dead on the floor grasping a shotgun with one hand, laying in a pool of blood with the undead surrounding her.

I sigh as I realized she fought until her last breath, but for what cause?

My head shoots up in the direction of the bedroom door as I hear a small whine.

I clutch the baseball bat in my hand as I slowly open the bedroom door.

I smile as I see a pair of brown look up at me.

I drop the baseball bat and go down to his level.

"Come here." I say holding my arms to him.

The two year old quickly rushes into my arms wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

"Hey it's okay." I say confronting him as he sobs into my shoulder.

"C'mon I got a surprise for you." I say picking him up and walking towards the living room, where I find SanJuanita on the ground sobbing.

Ryan looks up to me holding the two year old and smiles.

"Oh SanJuanita someone wants to see you." I say with a smile.

She looks at me with tears streaming down her face and gasps.

"Fluffy!" She says in shock running up to me.

The two year old looks up and instantly stops crying.

"Issy!" He screeches holding out his arms to her in which I obliged and handed him over to his older sister.

"I was so worried." She tells her younger brother hugging him.

"Thank you." She says looking at me with a smile.

I nod with a small smile. "I gotta go get something." I tell them and walk back to the hallway.

I look at SanJuanita's mom with sigh as I bend down and pull the shotgun out of her grasp.

I look at her dead body again as I wonder if everyone was doomed to this fate. I shook my head I couldn't think like that.

I walk over to my fallen baseball bat and pick it up.

"Look out!" I hear from behind me as I turn around to be face-to-face with SanJuanita's mom.

"Shit!" I curse swinging the bat around and making contact.

I look as SanJuanita's mom falls to the ground still growling and reaching out with her hand.

I take a deep breath as my bat looms over her head.

'You know what you gotta do.' I think as I bring the bat down on here head.

Blood spraying me as she lay lifeless on the ground dark blood pouring from her head.

"Jada?" I hear SanJuanita's voice from the living room.

"Don't-Don't come in here." I say panting still clutching the bat.

"Are you okay?" Ryan ask as I feel a hand on my shoulder which I flinch away from.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I think so." I say never taking my eyes off of SanJuanita's mom lifeless body.

Ryan is about to speak when we hear a loud crash, bringing us back to reality.

"Dammit!" I curse as I race to the source of the sound to see the undead breaking through the kitchen window.

"Jada what's going on?" SanJuanita ask from the living room.

"We gotta go." Ryan say from beside me tugging me along.

We run to the living room to see SanJuanita's panic face.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what the heck is going on?" She ask angrily holding Jose closely to her chest.

"They're getting in. We have to move." Ryan says in a hurry gripping the shot gun I dropped earlier.

"Wait where are your mom's keys?" I ask suddenly.

"On the kitchen counter!" She says pointing towards the kitchen where one of the undead already made it through the window.

"I'll meet y'all at the car!" I yell running into the kitchen and search the counter for the keys.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I say knocking stuff down off of the counter in the search for the keys.

I finally find them and turn around to run out to the car when I see about three undead heading straight for me.

"Fuck it." I say racing past them avoiding their outstretched hands.

I run to the car and see two dead creatures around it clawing the car window trying to get in.

"Hey!" I shout gaining their attention. "Yeah, that's right! C'mon you assholes!" I shout making them limp forward their new target. Me.

The first one limps forward moaning at me as I swing my bat hitting it on the head as it falls to the ground but I don't stop their. I smash its head in till it stops moving.

The other one lunges at me as a shot goes off and it lands on the ground beside my feet with a bullet through its head.

I look up to see Ryan waving me over. "C'mon hurry!" He yells getting back into the passenger side.

I get to the drivers side and slam the door shut.

"Thanks." I say to Ryan who is next to me. "No problem." He says with a smile.

"But how did you know that you wouldn't hit me?" I ask putting the key in the ingestion.

"I didn't." He says nervously.

"Remind me to never let you use a gun again." I say turning the key and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

SanJuanita's P.O.V.

"Pull in here." Ryan says pointing at an apartment complex.

She makes a right turn and pulls into the apartment complex.

"So you um live here?" Jada ask from the drivers seat.

"Yeah why?" Ryan ask from beside her.

"It's pretty shitty." She answers bluntly.

"Well it's my brothers place." He explains with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You live with your brother? Like just your brother?" She ask interested.

"Yeah." He answers unsure of where this was going.

"Lucky asshole." She says with a smirk.

"Azhow!" Fluffy yells from beside me in his carseat.

"Good job Jada teaching my brother how to cuss at age two." I say sarcastically.

"Hey it's the end of the world! A little cussing ain't gonna hurt nothing." She says looking at us from the rear view mirror.

"Park here." Ryan says pointing to a parking space.

Jada pulls up beside a red Ford almost hitting it.

"Shit!" I curse which earns a giggle from my brother.

"SanJuanita! Language!" Jada says with a gasp.

"Oh fuck you." I say playfully.

"Are you guys done?" Ryan ask aggravated.

"Damn what the hell crawled up your ass?" Jada ask with a scowl.

"I'm just anxious. Sorry." He says apologetically.

"Whatever." She says with an eye roll. "SanJuanita, you and fluffy stay in the car. Me and Ryan will go check it out maybe syphon some gas." Jada says stepping out of the car.

"What? No! I wanna come with you." I say moving to open the door.

"No. Stay here. If we get into trouble we have to be ready to leave. Here take the keys and the shotgun." She says handing over the keys and Ryan doing the same with the shotgun.

"Okay." I say with a sigh as I take the shotgun and keys.

"Yell if you get into trouble." She says grabbing the baseball bat from the car and walking with Ryan to an apartment.

"So just you and me little brother." I say looking at him with a smile to which he smiles back.

I hear a car engine coming from in back of us and look out the back window seeing a black Ford truck coming towards us.

"Crap." I curse unbuckling fluffy from his carseat and putting him on my lap.

The truck stops behind us blocking our way out as I sink down the seat hoping to stay out of view.

The driver steps out of the vehicle as I grip the shotgun sinking further down into my seat.

I watch as the driver passes the vehicle I'm in.

I focus on him as he looks at the surrounding area. His black hair glistening in the sunlight as he grips the rifle he is holding in his hand. He looks to be in his early 20's maybe a little bit younger.

I flinch as his eyes land on me and sink further down into my seat.

I grip the shotgun tighter as I hold my breath not daring to make a sound.

I hear him as he slowly makes his way towards the vehicle and pray to god he doesn't look inside.

I hear a scream coming from outside and hear the guy turn around to walk away as another scream is heard.

I close my eyes as I release the breath I've been holding.

I peak through the window as I see the guy making his way to an apartment. The apartment that Jada and Ryan went in.

I feel my heart drop and I know what I got to do.

I put fluffy back into his car seat and grip the gun tighter.

"I'll be right back." I say to him as I quietly open the door and sneak behind the man as he enters the doorway.

"Don't move." I stay sternly pointing the barrel of the gun at the mans head.

"Put your hands up." I say digging the barrel into his head.

"Now!" I snap as he lets out a wicked laugh.

"Lot of talk for a little thing like you." He says as he continues to laugh and turns around to face me.

"I said don't fucking move!" I say threateningly as he faces me with a smirk on his face.

"Or what you'll shoot me?" He ask tempting me.

With my blood boiling I ram the butt of the shotgun into his jaw.

I watch as he drops the rifle and falls to the ground.

"Got more balls than I thought." He says wiping the blood off of his lips with his hand the smirk never leaving his face.

I point the barrel at his head and pump the shotgun.

"Do it." He says with a smirk that just pissed me off so much more.

My finger looms over the trigger and I clench my jaw.

"Wait stop!" Ryan yells as he comes running out of the apartment and knocks the shotgun out of my hands.

"What the hell!" I yell at him angrily.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who it is! It's little Ryan!" The still smirking guy says from the ground.

"Oh shuddup Matt!" Ryan yells from over his shoulder.

"Wait you know him?" I ask confused.

"He sure does. Isn't that right?" The guy 'Matt' says answering for Ryan.

"He's my older brother." Ryan explains with a sign.

"Well he's an asshole that's for sure." Jada says stepping out of the doorway of the apartment with a bag over her shoulder.

"Ryan! You didn't tell me you had so many girlfriends!" Matt says standing up and clasping a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"There not my girlfriends!" Ryan yells while a redness comes over his cheeks.

"I'm just kidding." Matt says ruffling up Ryan's hair. "Ryan here, never had any luck with the ladies." Matt says which earns a punch stomach by Ryan.

"I don't mean to interrupt this 'brotherly love' but we have to get going." Jada says adjusting the bag on her shoulder and pointing to where two of the creatures could be seen.

"Why the rush sweetheart?" Matt says grabbing Jada's shoulder as she passes.

"I wouldn't do that of I were you." I say nervously as I take a step back.

He opens his mouth to speak but is punched in the jaw.

"First off don't call me sweetheart, or any pet names for that matter I'm not your whore. And second don't ever touch me." She says threateningly as she kicks him in the ribs and walks away to the car.

"I told you so." I say picking up my fallen shotgun and walking towards the car.

"He's an asshole huh?" I ask Jada as she opens the trunk.

"Yup and that's why he's coming with us." She says simply as she tosses the bag in the trunk and slams it shut.

"Wait, what? You can't be serious." I say in shock.

"Oh but I am." She says going to the drivers door.

"Your seriously letting that asshole come with us?" I say angrily as she opens the drivers door.

"You heard me SanJuanita. If your gonna be a bitch bout it be a bitch." She says getting in the car and slamming the door.

I sigh as I open the door and get in beside fluffy.

"I just hope you know what your doing." I say crossing my arms.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night princess." She says with a smirk looking back at me in the mirror.

"Ryan get your ass in gear!" She yells as she rolls down the window.

I watch as Ryan runs to Jada's window and begins speaking nervously.

"I-I was, um, wondering if, maybe, Matt can come with us?"

"Naw shit. I was gonna throw him in the dumpster." She says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well that would be better." I say under my breath which earns a glare from Ryan.

"What? It's the truth your brother's an asshole." I state simply returning the glare.

He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Jada.

"Just shut the hell up Ryan and either get in or get in your brother's truck." He nods his head and stomps off to his brother's truck.

"Thanks." I say calming down as Ryan gets in his brother's truck and slams the door.

"Don't mention it." She says reversing the car and driving out of the apartment complex with Matt's truck behind us.

* * *

Jada's P.O.V.

"Your mom wouldn't have any smokes laying around here would she?" I ask looking at SanJuanita from the mirror.

"I don't know. Why?" She ask from beside a sleeping fluffy.

"Because I want to ride a fucking unicorn. Why do you think?" I ask sarcastically.

"I didn't know you smoked." She says looking at me with a confused expression.

"I use to and I couldn't help thinking a lil smoke wouldn't hurt nothing now would it?" I ask pulling in my grandparents driveway.

"This is your house?" She ask stunned.

"No it's Spongebob's." I say with an eye roll.

"What's with all the dumb questions lately?" I ask as Ryan and Matt gets out of the truck with weapons at hand.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ryan ask walking up to SanJuanita's car.

"I'll go in and make sure it's clear then ill come out to get y'all." I says as I moves to the gate.

"You don't have to do this alone Jada." SanJuanita says from behind me as I pull open the gate.

"No, it's better if I do." I say closing the gate behind me as I make my way towards the house.

I ball up my fist as my mind race through every scenario I can come up with.

My shaky hands grasp the doorknob as I yank it open.

I choke down a scream as I look at the living room with blood splattered on the walls and on the floor.

My hands go to my mouth as I look at a pool of blood surrounding the back door.

I blink back the tears in my vision as I hear moaning coming from the hallway.

With trembling legs I walk toward the sound.

In the mouth of the hallway I see my grandpa's 586 Smith and Wesson covered in blood.

I bite my lip as slowly lean down and pick up the gun.

The moaning turns into growling as I hear a small cry.

My heart skips a beat. Ryder.

I walk into the hallway and almost scream at the sight I see in front of me.

My grandparents corpses clawing at the door where the crying can be heard.

"No..." I whisper as I cover my mouth as tears flood my vision.

My grandma stops clawing the door and slowly turns around to face me where she lets out a growl showing her yellow bloodstained teeth.

I bite my lips as a single tear escapes and slides down my cheek.

'You gotta be strong.' I think to myself as I aim the gun at her head.

I line up the shot as she lets out another animalistic growl and limps towards me.

"I'm sorry." I say as I pull the trigger and her reanimated corpse falls to the floor.

By this time my grandpa turns around and lets out the same animalistic growl.

His lifeless eyes connect to mind as he takes a step towards me.

I lower my gun as he takes another step.

"You were always there for me." I say lowering my head. "No matter what I knew I could always count on you." Another tear slides down my cheek. "You taught me how to do everything. Fish, hunt, camp, hell even how to ride a bike." I say smiling. "You never failed me." I say as my smile fades. "But I failed you." I say looking up to where he's a few feet from me. "And I'm so, so, sorry." I say as he takes another step becoming only inches away from me. "I love you grandpa." I say as I put my gun to his temple and pull the trigger.

I wipe the tears off of my face as I stare at his corpse.

'He wouldn't want to see you like this.' I say to myself as I open the door where the wailing has picked up.

I force a smile onto my face as I see my baby brother on the bed with his bear tightly held against his chest.

"Your all that I have left."


	2. Chapter Two: The Herd

_7 months later..._

Jada's P.O.V.

A small smile spreads across my lips as I watch my little brother play with SanJuanita's, from the hood of my grandpa's truck.

"Well, well, well, look who's in a happy mood today." Matt says leaning against the truck with sweat glistening off of his forehead.

"And look who ruined it." I say giving him a playful smirk.

"Oh c'mon lighting up!" He says giving me a light shove.

"Yeah ill lighting up as soon as you hand me a beer." I say jumping down from the hood.

"Fresh out." He says crossing his arms as a sweat bead drops down his nose.

"That's a damn shame." I say shaking my head and bending over to pick up my bow from the ground.

"You said it." He says staring past my shoulder completely zoning out.

I follow his gaze to see SanJuanita sitting in a lawn chair, by the kids, while reading a book.

"So how's SanJuanita?" I ask smirking at him as he stumbles over his answer.

"Don't know." He says shuffling his feet as his face becomes bright red.

"Sure." I say sarcastically turning around to walk off.

"Sure? What do you mean sure?" He ask confused putting a hand on my shoulder spinning me around.

"It means your a shitty liar Matty." I say smirking as I flick his nose and walk off towards the woods.

"Hey, where are you going?" SanJuanita ask from behind me as I pas her up.

"Hunting." I answer simply turning around to face her.

"Not without me your not." She says as she slaps the book shut and stands up.

"Hell no your not." I say adjusting my quiver on my back.

"And why the hell not?" She ask crossing her arms in front of her.

"You mean besides the fact you almost took my head off with that katana of yours?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you I was sorry." She says as she sends an angry glare my way.

"Just stay with the kids SanJuanita." I say turning around and resuming to head into the woods.

"Oh and don't take off the children's head please!" I shout over my shoulder as I walk further into the woods.

I quietly walk through the woods keeping an eye out for anything to brig back to camp.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath as I look at the setting sun.

'How long have I been out here?' I wonder to myself.

'Should probably head back to camp.' I think slightly upset that I haven't seen a damn thing out here.

As I turn my back to head back to camp I hear a leaf crunch from behind me.

My instincts kick in as I ready my bow and spin around on heels.

"Dammit Ryan." I say harshly as I lower my bow.

"What th-"

"Shhh! Keep quiet." He whispers placing a finger against his lips.

"What? Why?" I whisper confusedly.

My question is immediately answered as a deader comes in sight.

I ready my bow once more as I aim at the ugly bastards head.

"Don't." He whispers a little too late as I release the arrow.

The arrow flys into the deader's head as the creature goes down.

"That's what you were worried about?" I ask scoffing looking at him with a glare.

"That's not what I was worried about." He says his voice barley above a whisper as his face pales.

I open my mouth to speak but is immediately cut off by groans.

"That's what I was worried about." He says pointing to the group of Deaders that was currently making their way toward us.

"Shit." I say as one of the Deader's glazed over eye lands on me as it lets out a vicious groan.

"Run!" I yell as I begin sprinting toward camp with Ryan at my side.

"We have to go back to camp to warn everyone!" Ryan shouts as we run through the woods.

"No shit!" I yell sarcastically as I shoulder my bow and pull out my pistol.

"Have you ever seen this many before?" He ask as he looks over his shoulder at the dozens and dozens of Deaders on our tail.

"No." I say as I begin shooting any Deaders who came to close for comfort.

"I think we lost them." He says slowing down as I look over my shoulder to confirm it.

"No they're still behind us." I say knowing that the Deaders don't tire out.

"We gotta warn camp before they get their." I say as I once again begin sprinting through the woods.

* * *

SanJuanita's P.O.V.

"Hey have you seen Ryan?" Matt asked coming up to my side where I was currently reading a book.

"Nope." I say slightly aggravated gripping my book tighter.

"What happen between you two anyways?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing." I say angrily bringing the book closer to my face.

"SanJuanita." He says sternly as his hand clasp the book I'm reading and pulls it away.

"Talk to me. What happen between you two that was so bad?" He asked again, a pleading look in his eye.

"Fine ill tell you." I say with a sigh. "When the outbreak first happen we were in the gym when he bad mouth Jada behind her back." I say looking down at the ground.

"Well what did he say?" He asked interested.

"He asked why she was so mean. I know it's stupid." I say blushing slightly under Matt's gaze.

"It's not actually. I get it. Your loyal to your friend." He says offering a smile as my eyes connected with his.

"SanJuanita I wanted to tell you something for a while now. I-I-"

"SANJUANITA! MATT!" Jada voice boomed as she came running from the woods with Ryan on her heels.

"What is it? Are you ok? What's going on?" I ask nervously with Matt by my side.

"We have to go!" She shouted as a group of Deaders came into view.

"Shit!" Matt shouted as he scrambled for his rifle.

"C'mon! Get the kids! We're leaving!" Jada yelled as she ran towards her truck.

"Right." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed fluffy and Ryder.

Balancing them in my arms I quickly made my way towards Jada's truck where she was currently looking around in the trucks bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's gonna be alright." I cooed at them as I seat belated them into their carseats.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I came up behind Jada.

"There it is." I heard her mumble as she grabbed a black case from the back of the trucks bed.

"What's that?" I asked peering over her shoulder as she unlatched the case.

"Been saving this bad boy for a special occasion." She says smiling as she opens the case.

I gasp. "You've had this for all this time?" I asked shocked.

"Yep." She says happily as she picks up the AK-47 delicately. "Time to party." She says with a wink as she turns toward the dozens and dozens of Deaders making their way towards us.

"Here. If I don't make it on time, go." She says handing me the keys to her truck.

"No I won't go without you." I say sternly as I grip the keys tighter into my hands.

"I wasn't asking." She says simply as she send a glare my way.

"Get in the car." She says slamming the truck bed closed.

"But-"

"NOW!" She yells as pushes towards the drivers side.

"Gotta make sure none of these fuckers follow y'all." She says as she fires the first bullet at one of the many Deaders.

"C'mon is that all you got assholes!" She yells angrily as she begins firing more bullets.

"C'mon we gotta go!" Matt yells from the drivers window as he pulls up beside me.

I nod as I quickly get in the car and start the engine.

"C'mon you sons of bitches!" She yells as I begin to pull away from our campsite.

I look at review mirror at our old campsite as I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and focused on the road ahead.

I feel like I've been driving for a lifetime until I finally pull over into a abandoned highway.

I wipe off my face as I step out of the vehicle.

"You okay?" Matt ask concern as he walks towards me with his rifle in his hands.

"Yeah." I say looking down at the ground while another tear slides down my cheek.

"Hey." Matt says as he puts a hand on my shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze.

I look at his eyes that holds reassurance as I engulf him into a hug.

"Hey it's okay. It's gonna be okay." He says gently as he hugs me back.

"We can camp here tonight." Ryan says from behind Matt.

"What?" I ask pulling away from Matt. "Your kidding right?" I ask sending a glare his way.

"SanJuanita calm down." Matt says grabbing my shoulder to which I immediately shake off.

"No Matt. We just can't leave Jada out there by herself." I say now facing Matt with tears in my eyes.

"She's a tough girl. She can take care of herself." Matt says reassuringly.

* * *

Jada's P.O.V.

"Ugly bastard." I say as I ram the AK-47 into the Deader's head.

The deader falls to the ground moaning and reaching its rotten hands out to me.

"Fucking bastard." I say as I stomp its head in.

I hear growling from in back of me as I continue running through the woods.

I run and run until I fall to the ground in exhaustion.

I pant as I lay here on the ground gasping for air as I stare up into the night's sky.

My eyes begin to flutter closed as I stare up at the stars.

'Are they safe?' I wonder as I fall into the darkness of sleep.

I'm jolted awake as I hear a scream echoing through the woods.

"What the hell." I say as I examine the woods around me.

"I swear I'm going fucking insane." I say as I hold my head in my hands.

"Help me!" I hear as I perk my head up. "Please help me!" I hear as I grab my fallen gun and race towards the voice.

"HELP!" I hear louder as I come upon a creek.

"SOMEONE! PlEASE! HELP!" The little girl screams as three Deaders limp toward her.

"Dammit." I curse as I pull out my pocket knife and charge toward the Deaders that surround the little girl.

"Hey shitheads!" I yell as I pounce on one of the driving my pocket knife into its skull.

"Ahhhhhh!" The little girl screams as one of the Deaders pounce on her.

They both fall down with the deader on top and the little girl on bottom.

"No!" I scream as I tackle the deader on top of her and stab my blade through its eye socket.

"Behind you!" She yells as I pull out my pistol and shoot the deader in between the eyes.

I get off of the deader and make my way toward the small girl as she takes a step back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I say as I walk forward and lean down to her height.

"What's your name?" I ask her with a tiny smile.

"Sophia." She says softly as our eyes connect.

"Well Sophia it's nice to meet you. I'm Jada." I say smiling as I stand up.

"Can you help me find my group?" She ask shyly as she gives me a pleading look.

"Of course." I say with a smile as I reach down for my fallen gun.

"Do you know where they're at?" I ask as I grip my empty gun.

"Last I saw them we were on the highway." She states in a sad tone.

"Don't worry we'll find them." I reassure her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"But we are gonna have to find some shelter for the night first it looks like." I say as I look up at the setting sun.

* * *

SanJuanita's P.O.V.

"We should go back and look for her." I say as I lean up against a car I was searching in.

"Look SanJuanita she's not gonna be at camp." Matt says pausing his search in a nearby car.

"How do you know?" I ask clenching my hand into a fist.

"I-I just do." He says with a sigh.

"You think she's dead dont you?" I say my voice breaking.

"SanJuanita-"

"Don't." I say staring at the ground. "Just don't." I say as tears clouded my vision.

"Shit! Get down!" Matt yelled as he dropped to the ground beside the car he was looting.

I follow Matt's lead and drop to the ground keeping as quiet as possible.

I look to Matt as he puts his finger to his lips signaling me to keep quiet.

I nod as I hear the roar of an engine approaching us.

I watch as the car halts to a stop and three sets of feet hit the asphalt.

I look towards Jada's truck where the kids were currently sleeping at and bite my lip.

"I don't think she's here man." A male voice says as he walks towards the person who was driving the vehicle.

"She just hasn't made it here yet." The driver, who was also make said.

"How can you be so optimistic?" The first male says with a chuckle.

"Rick's right we just can't give up." A female voice said as they all three begin getting back in their vehicle when a small voice boomed through out the highway.

"Issy!" My little brother cried from the truck.

"Did you hear that?" The female voice asked.

I watched in horror as all three sets of get begin making their way towards the truck.

'Shit! What do I do?' I asked myself as one of them made a moved towards the back door when a voice broke out.

"Don't take another step." Ryan said threateningly as I head a cock of the gun.

I quietly sneaked up behind the man with a shotgun pointed at Ryan.

"Don't fucking move." I hiss threateningly as I un stealth my katana and held it against his neck.

I watched as the blonde female aim her gun at me with her face widened in shock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you blondie." Matt said as he came out from behind the car with a rifle pointed at her.

"Drop your weapon!" I demanded to all three of them.

"Okay calm down." The guy who Ryan held at gun point said as he slowly lowered his gun and raised his hand followed by the blonde girl.

"I can't believe this!" The guy says with the shotgun still in his hands as he lets out a laugh.

'Damn he's crazier than Jada.'

"Taking commands from children!" He says laughing as I press the katana deeper against his throat.

"Shane put down your gun now!" The other guy demanded.

"No Rick I'm not." Shane says as he looks at Rick with a smirk.

"Shane don't do this brother." Rick says as Shane elbows me in the face.

"Shit." I curse as I land on the ground, dropping my katana in the process.

I look up to meet a barrel of a shotgun pointed at my face.

"Put it down now!" Matt yells as he places his rifle against Shane's head.

"Everybody just calm down." I hear the blonde chick say from behind Matt.

"Oh shut up Andrea." Shane says harshly.

"Shane don't do this. Please. Their just children." Andrea says pleading with Shane as finger looms over the trigger.

"Shane out down the weapon. C'mon put it down." Rick says as he slowly makes his way toward Shane and takes the shotgun from him where he places it on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Matt ask worriedly as he helps me to my feet.

"Yeah." I say with a small smile. "Thanks."

He nods as he looks at Ryan pointing his gun at Shane and back to me.

I nod giving him a reassuring smile. "Put down your gun Ryan." Matt orders his brother who gives him a questioning look.

"Put down your weapon." He says once more as he sends him a glare.

Ryan's gun fall to his side as he looks at the three strangers.

"Sorry bout that haven't came across decent people in months." Matt apologies looking at Rick who seemed to be the leader.

"Yeah well we weren't in the right either. Names Rick Grimes." He says holding out his hand to which Matt takes.

"I'm Matt." He replies shaking his hand. "Over there is my little brother Ryan and this is SanJuanita." He says motioning towards us.

"That's Shane Walsh and over there is Andrea." Rick says introducing them.

"Issy!" Fluffy voice rings out again as I walk towards the truck.

"You have kids?" Andrea ask peering at my brother as I open the back door.

"Yea, SanJuanita's little brother, we call him fluffy, and then there's Jada's little brother, Ryder." Matt says as I pick up fluffy and look at a sleeping Ryder.

"Who's Jada?" Rick asked as I close the truck door and stand beside Matt.

"She was the leader of the group. We lost her yesterday." Mat says looking down at the ground.

"Sorry to hear that." Rick says apologetically.

"Can I hold him?" Andrea ask looking at fluffy.

"Sure." I answer uneasily as I hand fluffy over to her.

"He's so cute." Andrea says smiling.

"Thanks." I respond with a smile of my own.

"We have a group." Rick says clenching his jaw.

"Rick." Shane said as he threw a glare our way.

"Think this through man. Are you sure we can trust them?" Shane said consulting Rick.

"Shane they have kids." Andrea says looking at Shane as she bounce fluffy on her hip.

"Rick just think about it man. Can we trust them? Huh? With Lori? Carl? Think about it." Shane ask looking to Rick as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I have. We have a group. Not to far from here, on a farm. We got kids, women, food, shelter. You can come back with us." Rick says stepping toward us.

I look to Matt and at fluffy who was happily giggling in Andrea's arms.

"We'll go with you." I say with a small smile spreading across my face.

* * *

Jada's P.O.V.

"We'll camp in there tonight." I say over my shoulder as I point towards the two story cabin.

"Stay close." I say as I ready my bow and begin slowly making my way towards the cabin with Sophia behind me.

With my finger tips I slowly push open the door.

I look back towards Sophia and place my finger over my lips to which she nods to.

I slowly ease inside of the cabin with my bow position in front of me.

I, with Sophia closely behind, go through every room in the house to come up clear of any Deaders.

"Looks like we caught a break." I say with a small smile.

"When will we find my momma?" Sophia asked nervously as we walk to the kitchen.

"When we first get up and eat something we'll head to the highway." I say looking through the kitchen cabinets.

"I promise." I add with a smile as I see a box at the very back of the dark cabinet.

"Hello." I say with a smile as my hands clasp the box and I begin to pull.

"You hungry?" I ask as I shake the box of crackers in my hands.

She nods her head as I toss her the box of crackers.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" She ask as she opens the box and begins munching on some of the stale crackers.

"No, I'm fine." I lied as my stomach silently rumbled, begging for food.

"So Sophia how many is in your group?" I asked, trying to distract myself from hunger, as I leaned against the counter.

"Ten. Not including me." She answers after counting on her fingers.

"How old are you?" I ask curiously taking a seat on the counter top.

"Twelve. What about you?" She ask eating the last of her crackers.

"Fifteen." I reply as with a forced smile.

"Do you have group?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do." I reply as I bite my lip. "We got split up." I continued as tears clouded my vision.

'Stop being a pussy and Man up!' My brothers voice commanded in my head as I grip the countertop.

"You should rest." I say as I looked up to meet her gaze.

"What about you?" She asked concern.

"I'm okay. C'mon there's a bed up stairs." I say hoping off the counter and taking the lead up stairs.

I push open the door and stand to the side, I nod my head in the direction off the bed to which Sophia goes to.

"Can you stay here with me? Until I fall asleep?" She ask fearfully as she lays on the bed and pulls the blankets to her chin.

"Of course." I say with a smile as I take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight Jada." She says sleepy as she yawns.

"Goodnight Sophia." I say with a smile as I stare at the young girl as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

SanJuanita's P.O.V.

"Have far away is this damn farm of theirs?" Matt agitated voice ask over the CB radio.

"Why don't you ask the dick head?" I say with a smirk referring to Shane as I continue driving along back roads.

"Don't tempt me." Matt says aggravated.

"Just try to be nice." I say with a giggle.

"Oh yes ma'am." He says his voice dripping with sarcasm as I pull into a driveway.

"Greene." I mutter the name that is printed on the side of a mailbox as I follow Rick, in Jada's truck, into the property.

I watch as the car stops and Rick gets out of the drivers seat, follow by Andrea and Shane.

"Here goes nothing." I say with a sigh as I get out of the truck followed by Matt and Ryan.

"What are you thinking?" Matt ask as he takes his place beside me with his rifle firmly in his grip.

"Hopefully Rick's group is nicer than Shane or we'll have a problem." I say walking towards Rick, where he was standing by the car waiting for us.

"The owner of this land, Herschel, is inside. We'll have to clear it up with him first." He says nodding his head towards the white two story house.

"Ryan stay with the kids. Me and Matt will go and talk to this 'Herschel' guy." I say as I begin following Rick towards the house with Matt walking by my side.

I watch from behind as Rick knocks on the door and after a while an older white haired man answers the door.

"Herschel, I came to ask you something." Rick says as Herschel's gaze lands on me and Matt.

"I see you brought in more people." Herschel says clearly unhappy.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about." Rick says nervously. "We found them on the highway." he continues with a stern voice. "I was hoping if you would allow them to stay." He concludes with a blank expression.

"I don't care what you do or who you take in. Their not my responsibility. Once your little boy gets better and you find that missing girl, I want you off of my land." Herschel says angrily as he closes the door.

"So much for southern hospitality." Matt mutter under his breath witch earns him a elbow in the ribs and a glare from me.

"What?" He says with a confused expression as I roll my eyes.

"If its too much trouble we can go." I say as I look to Rick who turns around to meet my gaze.

"No, it's fine." He says with a forced smile. "We'll get you settled in and you can meet everyone tomorrow." He says as he walks back down the stairs with me and Matt on his heels.

"We can get you set up with a tent if needed." He says as he walks toward a site where tents can be seen.

"Thanks but we have everything we need." I say as we follow Rick towards a RV.

"Hey Rick." A older man with a fisherman hat greeted on top of the RV.

"Whose that you got with you?" The man asked as his gaze fell on me and Matt.

"This is SanJuanita and Matt." Rick said nodding toward us as I waved at the older man.

"This is Dale Horvath, he's the owner of the RV." Rick said gesturing towards the man who gave a friendly wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Dale said with a friendly smile.

"You too." I said with a smile to match his.

Rick opened the RV and walked in with me and Matt behind him.

"So what are we doing in here?" Matt asked curiously as he gripped the rifle tighter..

"We will need your weapons." Rick said getting to the point.

"Hell no." Matt said glaring at him.

"Just hear me out. Hershel doesn't allow weapons on his land and personally I know my group will feel a lot better if you didn't have weapons just yet." Rick said taking a step back from Matt.

"I'm sorry but those are the terms." He said as he closely watched Matt's movements.

"Fine." I huffed placing my katana on the table.

"You can't be serious." Matt said in shock staring at me.

"You heard him. That's the only way we are gonna be allowed on this property." I say glaring at him as he balled up his hand into a fist.

"Your not our leader! So stop pretending to be! What would Jada do!" He asked angrily as took a step towards me.

"Jada's not here right now! So I'm in charge!" I shouted my blood boiling.

"She isn't here right now because you left her!" He spat but immediately regretted it as he saw the hurt in my eyes.

"SanJuanita I di-" he started but got cut off by me slapping him in the face.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I ran out of the RV and towards Jada's truck.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked me as I opened the trucks bed.

"I'm fine." I say angrily as I grab the duffle bag, that contains the tent, and threw it over my shoulders.

"You don't look fine." Ryan says leaning against the truck watching my every move.

"I told you I'm fucking fine." I say angrily as I stomp back to the camp grounds to set up my tent.


End file.
